A train consist often includes a lead locomotive and at least one trailing locomotive. The lead locomotive, although generally located at the leading end of the consist, can alternatively be located at any other position along its length. The locomotives provide power to the rest of the consist, and the lead locomotive generates operator and/or autonomous control commands directed to components of the lead and trailing locomotives.
Communication between the lead and trailing locomotives can involve a hardwired multi unit (MU) cable, which signals a desired power level for the consist. The MU cable includes several wires (usually five) to indicate different notch settings (predefined power levels), and two additional wires to indicate a variable load control. Most of these wires are binary indicators that either provide a voltage or no voltage to the wires. Although functional, this control system is inefficient because of its limited communication abilities.
One attempt to improve communication between locomotives in a consist is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,588 that issued to Hess, Jr. et al. on Apr. 4, 2006 (“the '588 patent”). In particular, the '588 patent describes a method for controlling a consist of at least first and second locomotives having discrete operating modes. The method comprises receiving a control command and determining a power operating mode of the first locomotive and a power operating mode of the second locomotive as a function of the control command and an optimization parameter.
Although the system of the '588 patent may have improved communication between multiple locomotives in a consist, the system may still be problematic. In particular, the system may be limited to identifying a desired operating mode based on the control command. Accordingly, the system may be unable to automatically adjust the operating mode (e.g., notch setting) in the event that the consist has not reached or is unable to reach a desired performance. For example, if the consist was operating below a desired power output at the identified notch setting, the system would be unable to make adjustments necessary to reach the desired power output.
The control system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.